Shell-and-tube heat exchangers are often used, for example in a chiller system, as a condenser and/or an evaporator of the chiller system. Typically, the shell-and-tube heat exchangers are configured to include heat exchanger tubes extending inside a sealed shell. The heat exchanger tubes define a tube side configured to carry a first fluid (e.g. water); and the shell defines a shell side configured to carry a second fluid (e.g. refrigerant). The tube side and the shell side can form a heat exchange relationship to transfer heat between the first fluid and the second fluid.
Some shell-and-tube heat exchangers may have a multi-pass design (e.g. two-pass design). One end of the shell-and-tube heat exchanger may be configured to have a return waterbox that is generally configured to receive the first fluid from the tube side in the first pass and return the first fluid to the tube side in the second pass.